


For him. (Verse 4)

by Leggy_AragornsElf



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Blue Neighbourhood Concert Tour, M/M, Tronnor are dating but not publically (so basically what's happening in reality)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggy_AragornsElf/pseuds/Leggy_AragornsElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor surprises Troye by attending his concert without his knowledge. But Troye too has a little surprise.</p><p>Or</p><p>What I think would happen if Connor attended Troye's concert. (Us tronnor shippers would lose it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For him. (Verse 4)

Being in a long distance relationship can really suck. Being away from the one you love is undescriblly hard. Looking at other couples and their PDA just makes things more unbearable. And that's what got me to make this desicion. I click the 'confirm' option and a webpage pops up confirming my booking. Well you see long distance relationships have its perks too. Not only will I be getting to surprise Troye but I would also be witnessing him perform LIVE!  
I don't know when this idea popped up in my mind but its probably one of the best ideas I have ever gotten. I had just booked myself a ticket to his first show of the 'Blue Neighbourhood Tour' at Vancouver. He had asked me to come to at least one of his concert but I had refused on purpose making the excuse that this would just add more flame to the tronnor issue. I had already booked the air ticket. Now all I needed was to pack.

*****

I had landed in Vancouver 2 hours before the show which gave me enough time to go to my hotel and drop off my stuff before leaving for the show. On reaching my hotel room I decided to take a quick shower. I was meeting him after 3 months, might as well smell non-flightish. I dressed up quickly and made my hair. I grabbed my phone and wallet and took a good look at myself in the mirror as I was about to leave. A smile crept on my face when an idea popped up in my mind. I searched through my suitcase, messing up everything in the process, when I finally found it. I put on my trxye sweater. I was going to my boyfriend's concert, might as well show my fangirl side. My stomach had butterflies due to overexcitement on the whole way to the show. I couldn't stop thinking about what his reaction would be like. When I finally reached it was just 5 minutes to the show. I hadn't booked any VIP seatings because they weren't available 3 days prior to the show and also I wanted to be as close to the stage as I could so that he could spot me. A few people had recognized me as I got inside the hall. Few girls came over asking whether they could get a picture or hug. I happily agreed. After a few minutes of talking with them, the announcement of Troye coming on stage was made. I excused myself as I moved a little closer to the stage while everyone cheered for Troye. People didn't object much when I excused my way through them to get in front of them. Some even got super excited and ended up hugging me and screaming in my face due to excitement. I just laughed. I loved meeting viewers. It didn't matter where I was. But I was still trying my best to not get recognized or people would be getting attention to me before Troye could find me himself. I had worked so hard to come here all the way from LA. He too had to make an effort to spot me, like even I deserve a good boyfriend. So what if he wrote a few songs about me and was quite attractive and understanding. He had to be able to find me in a crowd! I laughed out loud at my silly thoughts. I picked a spot where there weren't many people and it wasn't even too close to the stage.  
That's when he entered on stage. He wore a white tee with black jeans and looked breathtaking even in such simple clothes. He was smiling his nervous smile. It was the first show and it was obvious he was nervous, not to mention he had a history of stage fright. I didn't realize how big I was smiling looking at him till he started singing 'ease'. Gosh this song had been stuck in my head for a week when I had first heard it! 

"I'm down to my skin and bone  
And my mommy, she can't put down the phone  
And stop asking how I'm doing all alone, alone  
But the truth is the stars are falling, ma  
And the wolves are out c-calling, ma  
And my home has never felt this far," He sang, nervousness still visible in his eyes but it was slowly fading as music made him more and more comfortable. Music was something that came naturally to him from within and it helped him unnerve. By the last verse he seemed to have become confident and was now starting to interact with the audience. It seemed like everyone knew the lyrics as everyone sang. I too, without realizing had been singing the whole song. A girl in front me nudged her friend to look in my direction as she mouthed 'tronnor' to her and I involuntarily started blushing as I stopped singing and acring like I was looking elsewhere.  
'Wild' was next and this song hyped everyone up including Troye. He started running left to right on the stage while singing, looking adorable as hell, until the bridge of the song neared. He bent down on the stage and pointed his mike to a girl who had been singing quite loud from the beginning of the show. She caught Troye's hand along with the mike and sang the whole bridge. Troye just laughed as the security guards came near to them. She hugged him as he was getting up and he hugged her back motioning to the guards it was okay. He started singing his part and in between the lines he even blew a kiss at her making a group of girls near me shout so he turned and blew some kisses our way too when his blue eyes opened wide in surprise and he suddenly stopped singing. He narrowed his eyes then and pursed his lips in a playful confused expression. Looked like Troye Boy had spotted me. I mouthed 'surprise' to him. And he just shook his head with a smirk on his face. The audience looked in my direction to see what made Troye stop singing and on spotting me everyone just screamed. People started coming towards me but a few of the bodyguards quickly covered me. One of them asked me if I wished to move to the VIP seatings to which I declined. I wanted to stand there with the rest of my boyfriend's fans where he could see me during his performance. He finished with 'Wild' and then he put his mike on the mike stand as he said, "this is a very special dedication-" I saw some people start to look at me from the corner of my eye "-for *giggles* someone special, like you all know, so here goes." He says the last bit looking straight at me with a blinding smile. I feel my heart melt as I know exactly what song he is talking about. A small smile uncontrollably makes it way to my mouth as the intro to 'For him' starts and everyone cheers as he starts to sing. The cheers don't die down but I am unable to understand what they are chanting as the music is too loud.  
"Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you" I sing along as I wait for ALLDAY's verse when instead the instruments become softer and Troye looks straight into my eyes and continues singing.  
"We're not a commercial for anyone else  
We go out for coffee  
And keep it to ourselves  
We make little homes out of three star hotels  
And I know what you're feeling  
'Cause I feel it as well." He sings still looking at me and I feel tears starting to form. My hand had automatically covered my mouth and I had finally been able to decipher what the chanting was. The audience had been chanting 'tronnor' and there we both were looking at each other with me nearly in tears and him just letting everyone know who the 'special someone was' even after just singing a verse that had the lines 'keep it to ourselves'. Typical Troye Sivan. Stupid idiot. Stupid loveable idiot.  
My stupid loveable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Few things I realized while writing this fanfic:  
> 1) The boys just want to keep their relationship secret for now as the Verse 4 Of For Him suggests.  
> 2) But then we Tronnor shippers have no chill everytime we see a tronmor moment so that's not gonna work boyssss.  
> 3) I use the word 'quick' way to much.
> 
> Please leave feedback cause this is like literally my second fanfic every and first Tronnor fic. Love you loads for reading. Thanks and ahhxuduebxkxhsudjxnsnskdj (Connor's way of ending a video) and buaayyeee (Troye's wink.)


End file.
